littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Problem Child
Problem Child is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 33th case of the game. It is the third case set in Oakwood. Plot After Bryon informed them of chimney-sweep Genevieve Duckworth's death, Mandy and the player went to the reserve and found her body has been beheaded and her headless body was missing. The five people were labelled as suspects: Cassandra Duckworth (victim's mother), Herman Nashville (millionaire man), Emil Bessette (park ranger), Joel Redmayne (middle schooler), and Tanya Kuznetsov (mobster's daughter). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player goes to the shipyard for investigation. There, they found Kathryn's death certificate and necklace that has been stolen three years ago and known that E.B. Butcher attempt to burn it so everyone will never remember about her name forever. Suddenly, E.B. Butcher grabs Mandy and run away to the top of the ship. The player uses the rope to climb and punch E.B. Butcher into the face, causing to him to fall into the water. Mid-investigation, President Dawson got wind of the murder and Naseem tracked the killer's moves to a cafe called Azure Oak. Later, the team rushed Cassandra Duckworth to the hospital to give birth to her baby boy, Greg Duckworth, in honor of her daughter's death. They eventually collected enough evidence to arrest Joel Redmayne, the middle school student, for the murder. Joel admitted to the murder, but said it was under Energy Beast Butcher's orders. While hiding on the reserve, someone blackmails him and ordering him to kill someone in exchange for his life or he will be killed if he doesn't committed. Not recognizing who the person was sending the threat message, Joel took the machete and beheading Genevieve until he realized what have he done. Panicking after realize that E.B. Butcher ordering that, he took her head to the wildlife reserve. Judge Westley then sentenced him to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center. During Beast of the Feast (3/6), millionaire Herman Nashville told Jason and the player that some gangsters were sending emails with his ship's telegraph, which they would then find at the shipyard. Per Velia, E.B. Butcher used the email to tell the Russian mafia that he would kill Genevieve because she had spied on their plans. Emil refused to talk but said that he had tossed Joel's notes into the reserve. The team found the notes, which stated that the mafia would attack the police armory to steal weapons. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player investigated the Mexican gang in Azure Oak and found a bouquet of roses which (per Bryon) was sent by Shawn McConnell to Tanya Kuznetsov. Tanya denied being in contact with Shawn after Kenny Krugger killed her father. As the team reconvened, Sheriff Griffin showed up to inform them that the armory at the police station on Paradise Park had just been attacked by the mafia. Summary Victim *'Genevieve Duckworth' Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Joel Redmayne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats W&W's candies. *The suspect goes to dressage. *The suspect has a pollen allergy. *The suspect wears a handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to dressage. *The suspect has a pollen allergy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats W&W's candies. *The suspect has a seagull guano stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats W&W's candies. *The suspect goes to dressage. *The suspect has a pollen allergy. *The suspect has a seagull guano stain. *The suspect wears a handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats W&W's candies. *The suspect goes to dressage. *The suspect has a pollen allergy. *The suspect has a seagull guano stain. Killer's Profile *The killer eats W&W's candies. *The killer goes to dressage. *The killer has a pollen allergy. *The killer has a seagull guano stain. *The killer wears a handkerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images